When Wills Collide
category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missionsde:Stimmen aus der Vergangenheit Bottled Punch Bug | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Time Slips Away | next = Whispers of Dawn | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Examine the Veridical Conflux at (F-5) in Grauberg (S) to enter the Walk of Echoes. *Check the Ornate Door up the stairs north as you zone in for a cutscene. *Check the Ornate Door again to enter a battlefield against Portia, Ragelise, Larzos and the Fourth Spitewarden. :*You will lose your Bottled Punch Bug upon entering the battlefield. :*You do not need to reacquire the Bottled Punch Bug to re-enter if you are past this mission to help others. :*You do not need to reacquire the Bottled Punch Bug to re-enter if you exit the Walk of Echoes before triggering the cutscene. :*If you fail the fight, you must obtain a new Bottled Punch Bug by trading another Punch Bug to the Veridical Conflux in Grauberg (S). This can only be done once per game day. *After defeating all four enemies, you will receive a cutscene. Fight *Buffs will wear upon entry. *Your battle is against the four Spitewardens. All four must be defeated for victory. *You have 30 minutes to complete the fight. *As with all mission battlefields, experience points are not lost upon death. *They are susceptible to Bind and Gravity. *Spitewardens appear to have increased movement speed. *Completely easy fight with ilvl gear. Portia: *Uses daggers. *Uses Dancer job abilities, including Curing Waltz on herself and others. *May use Healing Waltz when enfeebled. Kiters should take extra care. *Will say "Those who dare oppose Sir Ragelise must answer to me!" before using her 2hr (Melancholy Jig which inflicts AoE Doom). *Approximately 5000 HP. Ragelise: *Uses sword weapon skills up to Sanguine Blade. *Has an Additional Effect: paralysis on melee attacks. *Casts Banishga III and Holy. *Appears to have some sort of hate-sharing mechanism with Portia; if attempting to defeat Portia first while kiting Ragelise, at some point Ragelise will abandon the kiter and proceed to attack whoever has hate on Portia. This may also function in reverse. *Will say "Mere mortals cannot hope to withstand my newfound might!" before using Rancor Smash, which deals damage, knockback, and Amnesia. *Approximately 6000 HP. Larzos: *Uses a staff. *Favors Cataclysm when he has TP, dealing strong area-of-effect dark damage. *Uses Hundred Fists at around 50% health. :*Can be easily bound during Hundred Fists. *Uses Forlorn Impact, which deals moderate radial Area of Effect damage with Additional Effects: Knockback and paralysis. *Has approximately 9000 HP. Fourth Spitewarden: *Copies the equipment from the waist up of the first player to enter the battlefield. :*Armor is copied in appearance only. :*Uses whatever weapon is equipped by the player copied, granting it access to the weapon skills of that weapon type, including ones above level 75 (such as Sanguine Blade and Cataclysm). ::*The player entering the battlefield first is recommended to be wearing a Staff, to prevent the Fourth Spitewarden from using any multihit Weapon Skills. :*Does not copy the spells and abilities of the player's current job. ::*Beastmaster, Puppetmaster, and Summoner clones do not summon pets. ::*Has access to Dual Wield if the cloned player has two weapons equipped when they enter the battlefield. *When low on health, uses Essence Jack, inflicting terror and all stats down on the cloned player. This gives the Spitewarden a significant boost to damage (presumably due to absorbing the lost stats) :*If the cloned player is out of the Fourth Spitewarden's range when it attempts to use Essence Jack, it will break off from whoever it is engaged with and run toward the cloned player in an attempt to use this ability. This does not seem to be a hate reset, and seems to be a behavior that only lasts until Essence Jack is successfully used. :*It is possible for the Fourth Spitewarden to not use Essence Jack at all. *Approximately 5000 HP. Video See the Video page. *See testimonies for other possible ways to do this fight.